


Hero

by Leianyx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, artist! AU, because she is my favourite bby okay shhhh, for Reddo, runs away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leianyx/pseuds/Leianyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine always wish to talk to Kise, who looks like the hero he drew, but Kise did not even have a chance to talk to him. Artist!AomineXKise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlereddo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlereddo/gifts).



_"Who? He? Haha, why should you even bother?"  
“I know, right? He is super rude too!!”_

Going to school is like a torturous routine for him. Sometimes, Aomine just really wish he could disappear and hide at home for life, if it wasn’t for the blonde idiot sitting at the middle of the class. He wasn’t some kind of person who was homosexual, but until that person first stepped into class, his whole world of being straight was flushed dowb tl the drain. When that cotton candy lips stretched into a gentle smile, Aomine’s heart skipped a beat and he really wished that he could kiss him.

That particular blonde idiot was transferred into the school not long ago, and the tanned male was hooked to those cat-like eyes of his, as it was similiar like the heroine’s eyes he drew for his comic. “Name is Kise Ryouta, and he will be studying with us,” the homeroom teacher mentioned out, “you will sit in the middle of the class, alright?”

The artist really wished he could talk to Kise, but other people swarmed around Kise once the school bell rang. Somehow, he expected that to happen, and he knew the new student won’t even notice him because even though his art was awesome, no one wanted to be near with him. Sighing, he brought his negative thoughts out and continued drawing where he stopped earlier.

Little did he know, the blonde had also set his eyes on Aomine. “Hey, the guy at the window, the tanned guy, what’s his name?” Kise asked with curiousity. “Who? Ah, no one important, Kise-san. There are more important people in our class,” a girl named Miyako, who was the class head and a very popular student, replied laughing with hints of pride. “That’s mean, Miyako-san!” he mocked, giving out a wry laughter. It was sad, though, he really want to know who was that guy.

 

Days after days, girls would drag Kise away whenever he tried to get near to the tanned guy. Though he tried, again and again, there was no way that he could to talk to the other guy. It’s frustrating. It was until Kise took out his journal with a beautifully illustrated bookmark inside. “Eh? Kise-chan, you are also into this kind of thing?” Miyako asked with a clearly disgusted face. Blinking, the blonde tilted his head in curiosity and asked back,”yeah, I like it! What’s wrong, Miyako-chan?”

"Oh, well, I do know that guy over there likes to draw these kinds of stuff." Miyako leaned back on her chair and pointed at Aomine, before continuing, "he is such a weirdo though." Just as Aomine stood up and walking with his bag and file, he heard soft whispers of other female classmates, who were sitting next to Kise, mumbling, “That guy has been looking this way for a while now, what’s up with him?" Before the tanned male rolled his eyes and tried to ignore them, Miyako stood up and knocked onto his shoulder hard, causing him to fall. "You creepy gloomy guy, don’t get near us!”

With his files scattered and the class filled up with laughters, Aomine gritted his teeth and quickly sat up. Being embarassed, he brought his head down, and slowly picking up his bag. Before he could realise, his file was in Kise’s hands, opened and displaying all his works. Golden eyes was wide-open, and when Aomine wanted to ask for his file back, Kise then gasped and spoke out, surprised, “I know this person!”

Silence filled the room and the group of girls looked at Kise, speechless. Proceeding nearer to the artist, he asked while showing the file to the owner, “I saw them, your drawing on your desk. Did you draw all of them?” Aomine knew he would be laughed at again, so he hung his head low first and responded,”… yeah.”

Indeed, burst of laughters rang throughout the whole class, his fist clenched into a ball, teeth gritting as he tried to hide his embarassment. Aomine only wished he could dig a hole in the ground right then, until the familiar voice outcasted the rest. “Why are you all laughing? I really like that kind of thing! He is my favourite artist I have been admiring the whole time!”

He felt like his whole world just stopped revolving at that moment. Like a hero, Kise frowned with a slight pout, protecting him. “I really love the drawings you drew!” Kise remarked before adoring the sketches and works Aomine did. “It’s incredible! I even printed the bookmark you posted so I can ise it!” Azure eyes lit up cheerfully as the blonde kept admiring his works. Hazel brown cat-like eyes, smooth pale healthy skin and cotton candy colour pouty lips of his made the artist’s heart beat faster than any drum performance and he then knew he fell really hard in love for Kise. Smiling gracefully, the blonde returned the file to Aomine and gave a small request, “please do continue drawing! I would to see more of your works!” At that moment, he felt like drawing till his hand dropped.

 

Months after months, Aomine worked really hard to improve on his art and always showing it to Kise when it was done. Kise’s reaction was one of the best reaction he had, as he looked at the other admiring his work, smiling really widely and taking out his phone to take a photo of the picture. He also got closer to Kise, while the blonde always protect the other by proving his classmates wrong. Aomine was so glad he had that oppurtunity, and would never forget that day they met face to face.

After cleaning duty, because Miyako-san still think Aomine was a bastard and continue sabotaging him, squeaks of his school shoe echoed through the corridor. ' _Fuck, it was getting too late_ ,’ he thought to himself, carrying his school bag, ‘ _I need to go home and draw more for Kise.._ ’. As he continue to march down, his ears suddenly picked up a soft sobbing near the stairways to the rooftop. Not being able to tell whether it’s a guy’s or a girl’s, as the voice did not sound as high pitched as a girl’s and not as gross as a guy’s, Aomine slowly climbed up the stairways and to see a familiar figure hugging his knees and softly sobbing.

"K-Kise?!" He softly spoke to himself, "what the fuck, why was he crying? That’s … not him. What is he hiding all these while..?" Kise was always strong, always socialising with people, always appearing as a cool strong person, but what was he hiding from everyone, from him? Kise realised he had company and wanted to dash away until he acknowledged that it was Aomine, and not someone else. "Ah, you… found me. Sorry." The tanned male sighed and sat beside him, wrapping an arm around Kise’s shoulder, and placed Kise’s head on his shoulder. Aomine did not want to be powerless anymore, and he wanted to help the love of his life.

“He acted strong but is really a crybaby, Umm…this is…kinda like me.” words blurted out like a soft mumble, while Aomine nervously thought of words. “How long have you been crying, after all these months you were protecting…me?” He felt Kise’s shoulder tensed before heaving out a heavy sigh before forcing words out of his lips. “Everyday. I’m … a bisexual, and they.. started to shun me.” Feeling like punching those people, Aomine mumbled a soft ‘bastards’ while Kise brought a hand up on his chest, giving him a soft gentle smile before bringing his head down, and sobbed. Being shocked, Aomine panicked, holding onto the other’s arm “O-oi! Are you okay?!”

"Thank you." Kise softly spoke out, as he continued sobbing. Aomine chuckled softly with a soft blushing cheeks before hugging the other. "Hey, about that, I just want to … say that I have liked you from the day you stepped into class." Kise’s body shocked a little, while the other continued, "it would be fine if you want to reject me, but I guess being friends with you was the best thing I ever had in my life." The latter stopped crying, his hand grip tightened, but before Aomine could continue, words shot out from Kise’s mouth, "I.. I love you."

Those three words made Aomine felt like his world lit up like a billion times better. He pushed Kise off his chest, looking into hazel brown eyes with surprise. “You… love me?” The other’s cheeks were softly pink, and he looked down, with those cute lips sulking, and responsed softly, “Yes, they won’t shun me if I didn’t tell them that I like you.” Smiling widely, Aomine grabbed the latter’s tie and brought his lips to meet the other. “Great,” he softly explained, “because I love you too.” Knowing that Kise’s face was blushing very badly, he brought a hand up to bring his head onto his shoulders. “I’ll protect you from now too. I’ll work harder, and make you happy. I’ll be your knight, and protect you from anyone.” Kise softly giggled and gave the other a hug around the waist. “This sounds like a marriage proposal, you idiot,” he teased, rubbing his face on the broad shoulders of his boyfriend. “I’ll support you with all my might and respect your decision.”

Aomine heaved out a soft loving laughter before leaning his head on the other, “who’s the one making it sound like a proposal now, huh?” Smiling non-stop, he chuckled, “you started it.” Both continued to exchange soft loving whispers until they had to go home.

_And then, I met with you._

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO  
> Happy ( belated because I'm late fuu--- ) birthday, dearie. ^ 0 ^ )  
> //runs away


End file.
